lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pets
Pets are an important aspect to all growing children, or dolls! Each Lalaloopsy girl or boy has a pet just for themself to play with, feed, groom, and give plenty of affection! A pet reflects on each owners personality, career, and even specialty.. List of Pets 'Domestic Pets' *Candy Broomsticks has a Black Cat *Cinder Slippers has a Mouse *Prince Handsome has a Mouse *Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a Mouse *Ember Flicker Flame has a Dalmatian *Peppy Pom Poms has a Dog *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn has a Dog *Suzette La Sweet has a Poodle *Wacky Hatter has a Pink Cat *Harmony B. Sharp has an Orange Cat *Jewel Sparkles has a Persian Cat ' Harmony's Cat.PNG Jewel's Cat.PNG Candy's Cat.PNG Ember's Dog.PNG Cinder's Mouse.PNG Crumbs' Mouse.PNG Prince's Mouse.PNG Peppy's Dog.PNG Suzette's Poodle.PNG Wacky's Cat.PNG 'Insect & Bug Pets' *Blossom Flowerpot has a Butterfly *Pix E. Flutters has a Firefly *Specs Reads-a-Lot has a Bookworm *Tuffet Miss Muffet has a Spider *Twinkle N. Flutters has a Firefly *Petal Flowerpot has a Snail ' Blossom's Butterfly.PNG Pix E.'s Pet.PNG Specs' Bookworm.PNG Tuffet's Spider.PNG Twinkle's Pet.PNG Petal's Snail.PNG 'Bird Pets' *Bea Spells-a-Lot has an Owl *Cherry Crisp Crust has a Blackbird *Cotton Hoppalong has a Chick *Dot Starlight has a Bird *Patch Treasurechest has a Parrot *Sunny Side Up has a Chick *Tippy Tumblelina has a Swan ' Bea's Owl.PNG Cherry's Blackbird.PNG Cotton's Chick.PNG Dot's Bird.PNG Patch's Parrot.PNG Sunny's Chick.PNG Tippy's Swan.PNG 'Edible Pets *Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop has a Bubble Gum Bear *Bun Bun Sticky Icing has a Cinnamon Bun Snail *Twist E. Twirls has a Licorice Butterfly *Pickles B.L.T. has a Hot Dog *Curls N Locks has the three Gummy Bears *Mango Tiki Wiki has a Pineapple Bird *Scoops Waffle Cone has an Ice Cream Cat *Squirt Lil Top has a Peanut *Sugar Fruit Drops has a Gumdrop Mouse *Toasty Sweet Fluff has a Marshmallow Bunny *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles has a Chocolate Lab *Tricky Mysterious has a C'arrot Bunny' *Sherri Charades has a Croissant *Red Fiery Flame has a Chili Pepper *Jelly Wiggle Jiggle has a Gelatinous Turtle *Sprinkle Spice Cookie has a Cookie Mouse Bubbles' Bear.PNG Curls' Pet Bears.PNG Mango's Bird.PNG Scoops' Cat.PNG Squirt's Peanut.PNG Sugar's Mouse.PNG Toasty's Rabbit.PNG Toffee's Dog.PNG Tricky's Rabbit.PNG Sherri's Croissant.PNG Red's Chili.PNG Jelly's Turtle.PNG Pickles' Dog.PNG Twist E.'s Butterfly.PNG Bun Bun's Snail.PNG Sprinkle's Mouse.PNG 'Woodland Pets' *Scarlet Riding Hood has a Wolf *Snowy Fairest has a Squirrel *Feather Tell-a-Tale has Totem Pole Bears *Misty Mysterious has a Rabbit *Alice in Lalaloopsyland has a Rabbit *Sprouts Sunshine has a Rabbit *Dyna Might has a Raccoon *Forest Evergreen has a Beaver *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Bear *Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Teddy Bear Dyna's Raccoon.PNG Forest's Beaver.PNG Rosy's Bear.PNG Stumbles' Bear.PNG Scarlet Riding Hoods Pet.jpg Snowy's Squirrel.PNG Misty's Rabbit.PNG Feather's Bears.PNG Alice's Rabbit.PNG Sprouts' Rabbit.PNG 'Jungle Pets' *Ace Fender Bender has a Monkey *Whiskers Lion's Roar has a Lion Cub *Scribbles Splash has a Giraffe *Peanut Big Top has an Elephant *Kat Jungle Roar has a Lion *Spot Splatter Splash has a Zebra Spot's Zebra.PNG Scribbles' Giraffe.PNG Peanut's Elephant.PNG Whiskers' Cub.PNG Kat's Lion.PNG Ace's Monkey.PNG 'Aquatic Pets' *Coral Sea Shells has a Puffer Fish *Sand E. Starfish has a Puffer Fish *Matey Anchors has a Crab *Marina Anchors has a Whale *Pete R. Canfly has a Crocodile Marina's Whale.PNG Pete R.'s Crocodile.PNG Matey's Crab.PNG Coral's Blowfish.PNG Sand E.'s Fish.PNG 'Arctic Pets' *Holly Sleighbells has a Reindeer *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff has a Polar Bear *Ivory Ice Crystals has a Fuzzy Polar Bear *Swirly Figure Eight has a Penguin Mittens' Bear.PNG Ivory Ice Crystals Pet.jpg Swirly's Penguin.PNG Holly's Reindeer.PNG 'Farm Pets' *Pillow Featherbed has a Sheep *Little Bah Peep has two Sheep *Blanket Featherbed has a Lamb *Pepper Pots 'n' Pans has a Piggy *Berry Jars 'N Jam has a Cow Pillow's Sheep.PNG Blanket's Lamb.PNG Little Bah's Lamb.PNG Pepper's Pig.PNG Berry's Cow.PNG 'Exotic Pets' *Sahara Mirage has a Camel *Pita Mirage has a Snake Sahara's Camel.PNG Pita's Snake.PNG 'Special Pets' *Charlotte Charades has in Invisble Poodle *Trouble Dusty Trails has a Riding Pony *Prairie Dusty Trails has a Cactus *Bundles Snuggle Stuff has a Yarn Bear *Trinket Sparkles has a Yarn Kitten *Sir Battlescarred has a Dragon *Lady Stillwaiting has an Unicorn Charlotte's Poodle.PNG Trouble's Riding Horse.PNG Prairie's Cactus.PNG Bundles' Bear.PNG Sir's Dragon.PNG Lady's Unicorn.PNG Trinket's Kitten.PNG Pet Toys & More 'Sew Magical Swimming Pets' Now they can swim on their own! The Sew Magical Swimming pets can swim all on their own in water. and plus, they are waterproof! They can walk and swim. Comes with a leash. preview sew magical swimming pets.jpg|'Sew Magical Swimming Pets' (First Look) 'Silly Pet Parade' Parade Float like riding wagons for the Lalaloopsy girls pets. So far five of them have been released, one of them being the motorized train front. The following Pets and Wagons so far are: Motorized Train: 'The front of the Parade that pulls the silly pet parade wagons. Can fit a Lalaloopsy Mini or Pet figure and comes with Pig. Requires two AA batteries. '''Tipsy Sail Boat: '''Its motion includes swaying, comes with Parrot (Patch Treasurechest) '''Tea Time Wagon: '''Its motion includes spinning, comes with Mouse (Crumb Sugar Cookie) '''Silly Circus Tent: '''Swings, comes with Monkey (Ace Fender Bender) '''Sleepy Pet Wagon: '''Swings, comes with Sheep (Pillow Featherbed) '''Spinning Pretty Wagon: '''Spins in circles, comes with Kitty (Jewel Sparkles) motorized train.jpg|'Motorized Train tipsy sail boat.jpg|'Tipsy Sail Boat with Parrot' tea time wagon.jpg|'Tea Time Wagon with Mouse' sleepy pet wagon.jpg|'Sleepy Pet Wagon with Sheep' spinning pretty wagon.jpg|'Spinning Pretty Wagon with Kitty' Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Characters